You Are Not Alone
by Haruka Usami
Summary: Matthew is tired of being invisible so he just want to drown himself in alcohol. A white-haired red-eyed man helps him get over. (Not a dark fic XD) Its rated M for a reason. One-shot PruCan! Please review dudes and dudettes ! XD


**You Are Not Alone**

_**Haruka Usami**_

"Maple…"

The blond haired Canadian cursed as he gulped down another glass of Henney. "Je deteste cette vie…" Matthew Williams hates his life. It is because everyone forgets him. Even his only bear companion forgets his name. "Another Henney please…!" He asked the bartender in the bar another drink.

Clang!

An albino man with beautiful red eyes entered the bar and sat on the stool next to Matthew. Matthew can't help but to stare at the man's eyes. _They're so red… he looks so familiar... _the Canadian thought. The other man ordered a glass of beer and drank it in one shot. "Ah! That is good.. another one Mr. bartender! Eh…?" The albino man looked back at Matthew with a confused look and smiled causing the other to blush and hide his face.

"The name's Gilbert," the albino said and offered his hand to Matthew. No response. "You've been staring at me for a while now so I thought you might wanna know my awesome name."

_H-he.,, He noticed me?_ Matthew stared back at the man. "Y-you… you look so familiar…"

"Huh? Me? Oh… you are Francis' son right?" Gilbert eyes shone as he asked the blond.

Matthew nodded and said "Yes…? and you might be.. Papa's 'awesome' friend?"

Gilbert had laughed rather loudly because almost all of the people in the bar looked at him. "Awesome huh? Yeah that's me! What are you doing here at this hour? Shouldn't you be at home?"

"Papa won't be worried at me. He doesn't even care if I disappear…" The Canadian looked down on his drink and drank it like its juice. "You're drunk…" Gilbert's eyes widened as he took the glass from Matthew's hands. "Oi! Don't drink liquor like you're drinking juice! That's dangerous!"

"How about you? You just drank that beer in one shot and yet you're telling me that! Leave me alone you bastard!" Matthew pushed the red-eyed man away. He sat up from his stool and paid the bartender then proceeded to get out.

Gilbert also paid his beer and stopped Matthew from going out by holding his right hand tightly. "Where are you going? Francis won't be happy if something bad happened to you, you know?"

"Stop bothering me!" the Canadian spat as he snatched his hand away from the albino. "Papa won't care if I die…! So just leave me alone!"

"Yup you're drunk," Gilbert suddenly carried Matthew over to his shoulders. "I'm taking you home." He walked to the parking lot as Matthew demanded him to put him down then threw Matthew in the passenger seat next to him. He then went to the other side and started the car. "Scheiß… such a pain in the ass" He murmured to himself as he drove. Matthew remained silent for a while until he started talking again. "I don't want to go home. No one would notice anyway…"

Gilbert maneuvered the car over to another parking lot. They were still miles away from Francis' house so why would they stop already? "You don't want to go home? Why?" He asked as he looked at Matthew and held his hand. The other's face is getting redder.

Matthew replied "Nobody cares about me… all they care about is my twin brother. Why can't I be Alfred? Why do I always have to be invisible? You must have mistaken me as my brother when you saw me don't you? I'm all alone…" The Canadian looked at the white haired albino with his hazy purple orbs.

"Of course not!" Gilbert protested. "Then say my name…" Matthew asked the other to say his name. The albino looked serious as he said "Matthew… I know that you are Matthew," Matthew blinked in surprise. Gilbert continued "See? You are not alone... Did you know? Francis talks about you so much I couldn't forget about you.. Well… you looked a little different in the bar thanks to you wasting yourself so I haven't been able to decipher that you are Matthew." He chuckled.

"H-how… what… huh? Papa talks about me?" The Canadian's face lighten up as he asked the albino.

Gilbert smiled "Let us talk about this in my house. C'mon. It's getting cold." He pulled Matthew over to his house. After settling in the living room and brewing coffee for Matthew and Budweiser beer for Gilbert himself, he told the other how lucky he is to have Francis as his father and how Francis really loved him more than his other half, Alfred.

* * *

"Oops.. its past 2 am already. You might want to sleep right?" Gilbert stood up and stretched.

Matthew surprised Gilbert when he suddenly hugged him "Thank you... You're such a good guy Mr. Beilschmidt." Then he kissed him on his lips. The albino stammered as he felt Matthew's soft lips brushing on his own. _Pleasurable… _Gilbert thought and kissed the Canadian back.

After a while, Gilbert came back to his senses and realized what he's been doing. He pushed Matthew away and said "You're still drunk, you should probably go to sleep now"

"I'm not drunk… Je veux que tu me baises, Gil.." Matthew said in French as he groped the other's hardening member.

"W-wha-… I can't do that Matthew.. as much as I want it too I can't do that, we'll both just regret it the time we wake up!" Gilbert's eyes widened and tried to push Matthew's hand away from his crotch. But, Matthew was fast, he pushed the other down on the couch.

"Please…?" Matthew looked at him with pleading eyes "I won't regret it… I want it now. s'il vous plait" he continued.

_Arrgh! He's so cute I'm getting over the edge.. verdammit! No! I can't do this! _Gilbert told himself. He unexpectedly didn't know that this would happen. He just want to help the kid thus he felt Matthew's lips over him again. He got lost in the sensation and kissed back.

Matthew decided to unbuckle Gilbert's belt as they kissed. When they gasped for air, they both pulled from the kiss, Matthew still continuing his administrations on Gilbert's pants. He then successfully pulled the zipper down and touched the hard cock inside his briefs. He bit his lip as he felt the member and pulled it out.

He looked at it for a while then he licked the head. Gilbert is really lost now because he just let Matthew do what he wants. The albino shivered and moaned at the pleasure the act was giving him and would gasp every time the Canadian tongue would swirl around the tip of his leaking member.

Matthew became encouraged by Gilbert's moans so he took him in his mouth and started to suck. Gilbert already feels his high coming so he stopped Matthew from sucking. "Bed. Now"

He removed his pants and briefs then carried Matthew to his bedroom. He threw the Canadian carelessly in his bed and climbed on top of him. Lustful eyes scanned the other before removing Matthew's clothes swiftly. He noticed the curl dangling on Matthew's hair and tugged it.

"Ah! C-Can you please let go of.. t-that?" The long, quiet moan that filled the room after Matthew finished his sentence only peaked the albino's curiosity. An evil smirk worked its way to Gilbert's lips. Wanting to hear Matthew moan again, he tugged the curl once more.

"Ahhhh!... Mmmh.. p-please stop…" Matthew looks so aroused by the movement. Gilbert yanked it again and again as he attacked Matthew's neck down to his collarbone. The harder the albino pulls the Canadian's curl, the louder the other moaned. "Matthew you're so lewd… you really are Francis' son kesesesese"

Gilbert turned to a really different guy during sex it seems. He stopped yanking Matthew's curl and pinched Matthew's right hard nipple and licked the other. He switched later. He started to suck on it as his other hand snaked downwards to pump Matthew's neglected member. After all of it he brushed his penis over the other one's.

Moans and groans filled the room as they rubbed against each other vigorously. Gilbert stopped and waved three fingers over Matthew's face. "I don't have any lube here so we have to improvise." Gilbert smirked as Matthew took his fingers in his mouth and lazily lapped up on them.

"That's enough…" Gilbert pulled out the fingers made a circular motion on Matthew's puckered hole. He pushed one in and waited for Matthew to get used to the feeling before he moved it around. After a while he then pushed the other two one by one as Matthew's moans got louder.

Gilbert moved it around until he found what he was looking for. His fingers brushed the other's prostate. "AH! Yes.. G-Gil.. one more.." He brushed it again.

Gilbert smirked as he pulled his fingers out, deeming that he was ready for the hard member. Matthew gave a moan of protest.

Matthew tensed up as he felt something big and hard slowly enter him. "Ugh.. t-tight" Gilbert groaned as he pushed inside. When he was fully sheathed in he asked Matthew for approval. The other nodded in response. He began to move slowly. As time goes by he went faster and faster.

"Ah! Yes! Gilbert! There…" Matthew screamed as Gilbert strucked his prostate again and again.

When the albino felt the need to release, he pumped the Canadian's length in time with his thrusts but failing miserably because of the vigorous speed he was going.

"I'm almost.. ahh.. Matthew.." Gilbert told Matthew.

"Me too… Let's come together…" Matthew looked and smiled at Gilbert. "Je T'aime Gilbert…"

"Ich liebe dich Mattie…"

They kissed passionately as they came. Matthew's cum spluttered between them while Gilbert came inside him hard. He thrust a bit more before pulling out. Gilbert slumped above Matthew as he finished. After their high had gone done, they both fell asleep.

* * *

Gilbert woke up from the sound of the alarm. He looked at his side and found no one there. "I knew he would regret what happened." He told himself as he got off from his bed and dressed up.

When he went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, he found Matthew putting a plate of pancakes on the table. They both looked at each other for a few seconds before Matthew talked. "Ah sorry… Is it okay if I borrowed some of your clothes… my clothes are dirty because of… last.. uhh… night."

"Sure its fine Matthew. What have you made here? Pancakes? Hmmm.. smells delicious." Gilbert smelled the aroma of the food.

"Yeah.. I made them for you.. to thank you for last night.." Matthew blushed nineteen shades of red as he said it. "And… I don't regret what happened last night…"

"Me too…" Gilbert hugged Matthew and kissed him.

"You are not alone…"

"Yes.. because I have you.. Je T'aime Gilbert…"

Ring! Ring!

Matthew's phone rang so suddenly they jumped away from each other. He ran over the living room to get his phone inside his pants. He looked at the caller. _Papa…_ He told himself.

"You know, you should answer that." The albino said as he peeked at the back of Matthew. "Oi! D-don't do that you scared me…!"

"Then go answer it Mattie~ I'll be in the kitchen eating your precious pancakes that you made for the awesome me kesesesesese" he kissed his forehead and went in the kitchen.

Matthew pressed the answer button and put it on his ear and the next thing he heard is "Mon fils, Matthieu where are you?! When I woke up this morning you weren't in your room I got worried! Tell me where you are right now I'm going to get you there!" His French father was basically screaming and scolding him at the same time.

"Papa… I'm fine. I'm at Mr. Beilschmidt place so I'm okay… Don't be so worried." Matthew smiled as tears threatened to come out of his eyes.

"H-how did you get there? Are you really okay? Matthieu…? Eh…? Are you crying?! Did Gilbert do anything to you?!" Francis asked, sounding so concerned.

"No… I'm fine.. I'm just happy.." He wiped his tears and continued " He didn't do anything wrong he took care of me. I'm going to be home in an hour, Papa… I love you…"

After making sure Matthew is okay, Francis finally said goodbye and hanged up, leaving Matthew in tears. He ran to the kitchen and literally jumped on the German to thank him and say that everything is okay.

"See…? I told you everything is okay!"

Matthew laughed and once again hugged his lover tightly and kissing him before letting go.

* * *

_**Translations: (well you probably knew them by now but I'll still put it here)**_

_**Je deteste cette vie… = I hate this life  
**_

_**Scheiß = like heck or damn or fruk (sorry.. FrUk fangirl hereee xD)  
**_

_**Je veux que tu me baises = I want you to touch me  
**_

_**s'il vous plait = please  
**_

_**Je T'aime = i love you (french)  
**_

_**Ich liebe dich = i love you (german)  
**_


End file.
